


Golden

by EMOtional



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Golden, Inspired by a Harry Styles Song, Jon hasn't gone to dragonstone yet, Memory Loss, but not major memory loss, early morning sex vibes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMOtional/pseuds/EMOtional
Summary: a look at a morning jon and sansa might have together if those hacks hadn't counted their chickens before they hatched. yes I am still mad how did you know????
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Golden

She loved the days when they were soft together most. It made her think of her childhood of all things. She thinks this is what she must have imagined her life would turn out. Jon would go so slow savoring every moment. Let her feel all of his love that he had to give. It made her scrunch her nose as she smiled before a soft moan would escape her lips. Twisting side to side trying to deepen his kiss between her legs.  
Sometimes if she was patient enough she could see him smile at her too. It was always small and fleeting, but she saw it. Usually through half opened eyes as he takes in the sight of her mused look. Then he would lean down gently kissing her neck and then he would be sunken into her. Stretching her sorely while she would grind down against him as best she could trying to savor the feeling. Their hands joined together with his pinning her effectively to the bed. She barely whispering words of praise and encouragement. Softly, not wanting to ruin the glow of the morning. 

When they finally came they remained how they were with him draping his body over hers trapping her in his embrace. She took a deep breathe inhaling his scent as she rested her head against the crook of his neck. Almost refusing for him to move. When he did finally reposition himself with Sansa half drape over him. He sighed softly kissing her forehead before closing his eyes and pulling her impossibly closer to him. The bright winter morning wasn’t letting him keep his rest. He knew that he would have to leave soon. Help start the day and that sort of business. He knew that she had important meetings to. Even said so last night saying she wanted to try and wake up early. To have more time for her day and that sort of thing.  
What’s worse is Littlefinger was still here. Lurking the halls waiting for his chance to claim the highest spot available. He won’t have her. Not while he has a say in things. He felt her shift her legs rubbing herself against him. He might just love his half-sister. Gods forgive him, but she was his saving grace. He traveled his hand across the length of her waist before lowering his hand to help relieve the girl of her lust. He didn’t deserve her. He definitely shouldn’t be doing this with her. He inserted a second finger. She shouldn’t love her like this.  
He suck on the pulse point of her neck. Loving the way her breathy moan sounded close to his ear. When she came for what might have been the last time that morning she fell back atop of him. There they were just two old souls taking in the quiet morning that was so rarely found these days. It was when he started hearing faint footsteps outside her room that he start to tense. He made way to get up and leave for his room, but she stopped him with a gentle kiss. His fingers tangles with the bottom part of her hair draped across her back. It most have come undone from its braid sometime when they first woke up.  
“Stay. It matters not who sees a man coming out of my room in the early morn’.” She made her way to be lulled back to sleep. He was a little more determined before he was stopped again.  
“Jon. Go back to sleep. You’re not a Stark remember?” He stops short of actually getting up to leave. Her eyes were closed but her hand was still in his. Holding it tight as if to remind him this is real. He sank back into the bed absorbing the words. She’s right. This had been happening recently. Its better but not by much. His short term memory had been off ever since he had returned. His memories of The Wall and Winterfell and the before he died were becoming muddled sometimes with his new knowledge that he learned when he was back.  
He nodded. Squeezing her hand gently wrapping his arm around her. Right of course he wasn’t a Stark. He was worse than that. They only found out a few days ago. Though that hadn’t stopped Sansa and him from engaging in their nightly activities for weeks before then. He lets himself be lulled back to sleep for now. If Sansa wants him here then that’s what he’ll do. They never had the time or the opportunity to talk about it before. Scared to ruin whatever it is that he had with her. Besides he doubts very much that the people will argue at the idea of marrying the King in the North to the Lady of Winterfell. After all it just made sense in the space of things. It will help cement both of their claims to their respective roles. And how sweet it would to call Sansa his Lady Wife. He drifted off into a pleasant nap.

They woke around an hour later bleary eyed and stretching their sore limbs before they made their way out of the bed. As they dressed and readied for the day, Jon took to keeping some fresh clothes in her room. Lest people were to ask a question like why was he in yesterday clothes. He was done by the times she was trying to tie her corset together. He came up behind her taking the ties softly in hand listening to her direction and instructions. He tied the knot in as neat of a knot he could manage. He never really thought about it before.  
“So what do you suppose the lords will have to say about me.” He had his arms wrapped around her pressing her back close to his chest while staring out of her window.  
“I suppose they might call for your head.” She joked softly pulling away to leave. Possibly to break her fast. It didn’t stop him from hearing her next sentence clear as day.  
“Or demand we marry. It truly is a coin flip at the moment.” She left him alone in her room. When he finally came to his senses about what she said he nearly broke the door from running after her so quickly.


End file.
